Adrenaline
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Sometimes jumping off a roof is just the little 'push' some people need to get them going. •Parker/Sophie•
1. PART I

**Title:** Adrenaline  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Parker/Sophie  
**Timeline:** Before 'The First David Job'  
**Summary:** Sometimes jumping off a roof is just the little 'push' some people need to get them going.  
**Feedback:** Give it to me, baby ;]  
**A/N:** I admit, I wrote this because I'm putting off writing my next chapter of 'City of Thieves'. Bad, horrible, procrastinating me.

**PART I**

"I think I've changed my mind," Sophie tells her apprehensively as she looks over the side of the building, seeing tiny lights down below on the busy street. They are so high up they look like little ants to her, scurrying around. Tightlipped and nervous, Sophie looks at the blonde next to her, hoping she'll tell her she doesn't have to.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Parker responds with a bit of an eye roll. She secures the harness around her waist, pulling it tight. "It's completely safe."

"Jumping off of a roof is not completely safe," Sophie counters nervously. She starts playing with her fingers, hoping to distract herself with the meaningless movement. Her eyes shift to the side, looking at the edge again, and she swallows hard.

"It's not like you haven't done this before," Parker tells her as she walks over and starts placing her hands all over Sophie's body. She's securing the harness, but Sophie thinks that the way she does it is more like feeling her up. Did she really just have to put her hand _there? _That seemed completely unnecessary… wait, it just tightened something. Maybe she did. Maybe Sophie is just distracting herself with irrelevant dirty thoughts. Maybe Sophie just wants to blame something on Parker to get herself out of this situation.

There are too many maybes. Like _maybe_ Sophie might fall to her death if she does this. Maybe she might even hit the side of the brick building wall. Just _maybe_.

Sophie's brow furrows and she retorts, "That was down a stairwell, this is off of a really tall _building._" She stresses that last word, trying to explain to Parker how a normal person might be a little bit scared of that. But Parker isn't normal, and she doesn't get it.

"And you didn't die during that, so shouldn't that tell you something?" Parker says and clasps them both together so they can do it at the same time. Sophie's heart is starting to beat louder, and she's pretty damn sure Parker can hear it.

"It tells me I'm lucky, and you're crazy," Sophie responds, but holds on to the hem of Parker's shirt, fists clenched. She knows she's still going to have to do this, after all…

"You were the one that came to me, remember?" Parker reminds her as she tinkers with the clasp, making sure it's completely secure before hooking them up; making sure they are both completely safe. "You said you wanted to do this."

"I was thinking baby steps," Sophie tells her, and decides against holding Parker's shirt; wrapping her arms around the other woman would be much better. "Like maybe another stairwell, or a slightly shorter building." She paused, looking down again at the whole twenty stories. "Actually, let me correct that, a _much_ shorter building."

"Don't hold me that way, you'll cut off my oxygen," Parker tells her and readjusts Sophie's hold on her. "If you kill me, I don't think you could get off the harness."

"That's comforting," Sophie says dryly.

"And I don't know why you'd want to start small, why walk when you can fly?" Parker asks her, her face widening into a naughty little grin as she checks the harness one last time and slips closer to the edge of the building.

"Ah ah, no way, hold on," Sophie tells her, shaking her head in protest, but holds on tighter because she knows Parker won't listen to her. "I'm not ready yet, don't you _dare_…"

"Either run or lag behind, but either way, you're coming. Possibly in many different ways," Parker tells her with a grin, but Sophie doesn't have a moment to process the sexual innuendo the other woman just threw her way. Instead her feet are following Parker's, fear gripping her chest, hating the woman next to her but yet hating herself more because it was her idea to begin with.

Then she's airborne, falling fast into the darkness below, screaming the loudest she thinks she has ever screamed. She's holding onto Parker for dear life, praying that she's not going to die in the next ten seconds. Parker's grinning, her arms out, loving every second of the freedom. Sophie sees this as she finally braves herself to open her eyes after what seems like forever, though possibly was only five seconds later. She wills herself not to look down, because that could possibly cause her heart to stop in fear. Instead she looks at Parker, her heart beating wildly in her chest, her adrenaline pumping through her veins. She finds that when she just lets go of what possibilities that below her bring, it's actually quite fun. Almost close to ecstasy, even.

Before Sophie knows what is happening, suddenly Parker has control and they aren't falling anymore. Sophie is sure her heart is pounding in her throat, and she's surprised she _isn't_ cutting off Parker's oxygen, the way she's squeezing her half to death. Her breathing is labored, as is Parker's, but Sophie has a feeling it's for a completely different reason than her own.

Sophie doesn't ask though, she doesn't even speak. They are still at least thirty feet above the ground, and if they fell it would be to their untimely deaths. She buries her head in Parker's neck out of instinct, hoping to whoever will listen that Parker will protect her. Parker just giggles softly at Sophie's mannerisms, but wraps her other arms around her tightly and pulls her closer to let her know she won't let her fall.

Sophie's head is still spinning, her heart still pounding; her senses still on edge. She can feel Parker's hand against her skin and for some reason it feels like fire; amplified and glorified. She tries to ignore it, but for some reason can't. It is like everything is magnified a hundred times. Parker's fingers move just slightly and it makes the skin underneath them jump and Sophie's breath catch in her throat, which for some reason puts a grin on the blonde's face.

Then Sophie's feet are touching solid ground, but she still can't move. She's just holding onto Parker, still reeling. She closes her eyes for a minute, trying to ground herself. But Parker's hand is still against the skin on the small of her back, her fingers making just the slightest movements… and Sophie can't concentrate on anything else. It's like all of her senses zoned in on that one area, making feelings amplify so much more than they really are.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Parker asks her, but her voice is an octave or two lower than normal, her lips in close proximity to Sophie's ear from them being entangled together. Sophie's breathing starts to speed up even more, though she doesn't know why. All she knows is that for some reason, the feeling of falling didn't seem to be over just yet.

Sophie lifts her head off of Parker's shoulder, but keeps her lips just as close to Parker's ear as Parker is to her. She just shakes her head, still not being able to speak. She can feel Parker's light breath against her skin, and she's sure she's getting goosebumps. Her heart is pounding again, and she's starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

Parker moves to head so she can look Sophie in the eyes, but that ends up bringing their lips only a half an inch apart at best. Sophie thinks her heart might have stopped then, and she notices Parker look down at her lips, and then bite her bottom softly one out of instinct. "I told you, didn't I?" she asks, though it comes out in a whisper. She's still staring at Sophie's lips.

"I should have…" Sophie starts, but catches herself moving her head a bit further to Parker and stops herself momentarily; she didn't want to be the one to do it. "I should have listened to you," she whispers back, and looks down at Parker's lips and then to her eyes, trying to tell her something, though she didn't know why.

"Yeah…" Parker replies, though it's barely audible, and now their lips were so close Sophie was sure they were actually touching. But then Parker ducks her head down and bites her lower lip again, though this time a little harder, and starts to unfasten them. "We should get back to the office," she tells her, a little louder, though still could just be considered just a loud whisper.

Sophie blinks, confused. She shakes her head, getting herself out of the moment that she thought she was just in. She must have been wrong though, because if they were, Parker was always the type to just do… not think. "Yeah, we should," she agrees, and starts to help the other woman.

They start to unclasp themselves, and for a brief moment their fingers touch. They both jump a little instinctively, and move their fingers away from each other. The two women look up at each other, hearts still beating heavy, breathing still not quite completely normal. "Sorry," Parker says quietly.

"My fault," Sophie tells her quickly, but her gaze falls on Parker's chest, that is starting to rise and fall a lot quicker than it was just a moment before. She looks back up and notices Parker looking at her, and it makes Sophie flush in embarrassment, realizing Parker just caught her staring at her chest. "Sorry," she says, her turn to apologize.

"It's okay," Parker tells her, her labored breathing showing in her voice.

"It's just…"

"I know," Parker replies, cutting her off. Sophie looks into her eyes, and they are so close it's almost too much for her. She can feel the other woman's body heat, can hear her breathing as plain as day, and their faces are still way too close to each other.

"We should…" Sophie starts to say as she tinkers with the clasp again, though realizes she doesn't know how to get it undone herself. She sighs in half frustration, half desperation and looks back up at Parker.

"Do we have to?" Parker asks her in a low voice, putting her hands on Sophie's to stop her. Sophie's heart is in her throat again, and her breath catches in her throat from Parker's hands being on hers.

"I don't know," Sophie whispers, not understanding at all what is happening at the moment. Parker's lips are closer to hers now, and once again Sophie doesn't know how they got there. Did she move closer to Parker, or did Parker move closer to her?

"What do you know?" Parker asks her, her voice barely audible. Sophie can feel Parker's lips move lightly against hers as she asks her the question, making her close her eyes out of instinct.

"Nothing," passes between Sophie's lips in a heated whisper after what seems like forever. Then suddenly their lips are against each other's… and they're kissing. Sophie didn't know who made the first move; part of her didn't care. She just needed to lose herself in the feeling.

Sophie's hand finds the hem of Parker's shirt and she pulls her closer to her, though it seems to not even be possible. Parker gasps softly, and Sophie slips her tongue in her mouth, tasting something that had always seemed forbidden. The way they fell into each other seemed natural, if not for the completely unnatural harness that tied them together, or the unnatural situation of diving off of a twenty-story building that brought them to this moment. Those things… they just weren't natural. But did it even matter?

Parker's hand is running through Sophie's dark hair, and a moan falls from the darker woman's lips as Parker lightly nibbles on her bottom one. They were in an alley, in the dark, fastened together, but neither of them cared. Sophie's back ends up pressed against the building wall somehow, Parker's lips finding their way from the other woman's mouth to her neck. Sophie tightens her grip on Parker's shirt and groans in approval before gasping hard as Parker starts to suck on the base of it; her weak spot.

"Oh my god," Sophie breathes out, completely lost in the moment. She finds her hands wandering now, trying to find a place on Parker's body to settle, but finding out that there are too many places she wants to touch. Parker's lips find hers again just as Sophie finds Parker's breasts, making the blonde moan hard into her mouth.

Sophie's breathing was labored, and she could feel Parker's nipples hardening underneath her shirt. Parker's tongue claims hers in a streak of wild passion, and Sophie can't help but think that this feeling of falling is so much better.

"Sophie," Parker breathes out against her lips, making a shiver go all the way down to the base of the grifter's spine. Sophie brushes her fingertips over Parker's nipples again, making her release a moan that sounds almost like a Siren's song.

They break the kiss, both of their breathing labored. They can feel each other's hearts beating hard against their chest, and they lock eyes for a moment. Parker's eyes search Sophie's, and she realizes Parker's trying to silently ask for permission. But Sophie didn't need to give her permission, they were already wrapped in a world where that didn't matter, and Sophie was willing to see how long and how far this moment could really go.

She nods slowly to her anyway, knowing Parker needs it. Then suddenly buckles on her harness are unsnapped, quicker than the eye could see. But they were still latched on to each other, their bodies still pressed together. Parker takes a small step back and then before Sophie knows what's happening, her shirt is up, her breasts exposed to the cool night air, and Parker's lips are wrapped around a nipple.

"Jesus, Parker," Sophie whispers, mixed between gasps of pleasure and moans of approval. She turns her face to the side, letting the cool brick wall try to lower her body temperature, and she arches her back to let Parker consume more of her. The feeling that started to build in the pit of her stomach starts to travel lower, and Sophie gasps hard as Parker's teeth lightly graze her.

She opens her eyes before she turns her head, wanting to bring Parker back up to kiss her… but she suddenly stops. There's a man, hidden half in the shadows, just watching them. Sophie freezes, and it's like the gears in her brain screeched to a grinding halt.

"Nate!" Sophie gasps out as she realizes who it is, and Parker's head snaps up to look as quick as lightning. Sophie could hear Parker's breath catch in her throat, and for the first time in her life, Sophie thought Parker was actually scared.

"I just came down to see how you did with the jump," Nate explains slowly, in a voice that shows more pain and betrayal than he wanted to express. He shakes his head and looks at Sophie like she had stabbed him and finished, "Guess you made out just fine, huh?"

"Nate!" Sophie calls out, this time more loudly as the man turns to walk away from her. She wants to go after him, but she thinks that she can't.

Then she realizes that she's no longer attached to Parker.

The thief had unattached herself and disappeared before Sophie could even realize that she was gone. She turns her head to look for her, but she's nowhere in sight. Sophie touches the harness, then looks back at Nate, and suddenly she's hit with the realization that she has no idea who she's supposed to go after.

Then the grifter in her has an idea.

**TBC...**


	2. PART II

**PART II**

Parker's almost like a spider, crawling the walls and hiding in the shadows until the threat passes. Her hand is gripped against the ledge of the windowsill, steadying herself as she watches where she knows they can't see her. She has this funny feeling in her chest, almost like something is squeezing it, and she doesn't remember what that feeling is supposed to be. She's had it before, she knows that, but it has been so long that she can barely even remember.

Her blonde hair hangs in front of her face, and she pushes it back with her free hand as she tries to steady her breathing, so that she can hear what's going on below her. She sees Sophie run over to Nate and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Nate, please stop," she says to him, and like a puppet, Nate stops. Parker tilts her head curiously, wondering why he did. He was obviously upset, and the natural thing to do when one is upset is to retreat to solitude.

Possibly like she was doing. Was she upset? No, she couldn't be. Why would she be upset? She just had more fun than she ever thought she would with Sophie. There is no reason to be upset over that.

But Nate was turning now, facing Sophie, and Parker bites her lower lip. She's worrying, she realizes that now. But she doesn't know why.

"What?" he asks her, tired. She goes to grasp at his hand, but he moves it away from her. "I asked what," he repeats, looking at her like she needed to get to the point quickly.

"It was just…" Sophie tries to explain, but falls short of words for a moment. She looks at the ground, her eyes searching the gravel beneath her feet like they should have an answer for her. Finally she whispers, "It was nothing, Nate. Just… adrenaline. From the fall, you know?" Her eyes look up at his, but he just shakes her head at her.

"Nate," she pleads again, but he doesn't want to hear it.

"You can do what you want, Sophie. It doesn't matter to me."

"Don't say that," Sophie tells him, trying once again to grab a part of him, any part of him, to make him stay. But he shrugs her off and turns away from her, and Sophie calls out after him, "It didn't mean anything, Nate! She's not… _we're_ not…" She pauses, collecting herself. "It was nothing. Please… don't go."

Parker's feeling funny now, she doesn't know why. The feeling in her chest, the tightening feeling, now seemed to be squeezing at her heart. It hurt, but not so much physically. It was confusing, and Parker didn't like it. She looks up, no wanting to be in this place any longer, and she sees the fire escape. She jumps, her hands wrapping around the ladder, and hoists herself up.

It makes a loud sound, she knows that, but she doesn't care. She sees Sophie turn in her direction, but she's up the ladder and into the darkness so fast she's sure Sophie couldn't really be sure if it was her or not.

It didn't take long for her to reach the top, reach the floor where their offices were located. She doesn't go in the window, however. She just sighs and sits on the escape, leaning her back against the side of the building. She really wasn't liking this feeling; it was starting to spread all through her body. Like some kind of disease or sickness that was consuming her, and she doesn't know how to stop it.

She decides that she should go indoors, go back into her office, and opens the window. She slips through it quietly, and is only noticed when Hardison looks up from his desk.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaims, holding onto his chest like he might have a heart attack. "Parker, what the hell are you doing? You could have _killed_ me!"

"From climbing through a window?" Parker asks him, confused and unaware of his exaggeration.

Hardison steadies his breathing and looks at the girl in front of him, and she just peers back. But he squints, noticing something's wrong. "Why are you coming through the window?" he asks her slowly.

"I ran away from Sophie and Nate," Parker replies, as though it's a casual and often done thing, and turns to close the window that she opened.

"Why?" he asks her, leaving the work on his computer to be unfinished while he tries to find out what's happening.

Parker looks at him and says honestly, "Because it seemed appropriate."

Hardison looks at her a little funny, and Parker knows he doesn't understand. "Again I ask why."

She's pacing now, her feet carrying her to one end of the room to the other, trying to find something to do to try and make the feeling in her chest disappear. Maybe finding some way to distract herself enough so that she doesn't notice it. "Nate was angry," she replies.

"Did something go wrong with the jump?" Hardison asks her, worry in his voice.

"No," Parker says, then her head turns as she hears the door to the offices opening, signaling the return of Nate, Sophie, or maybe both of them. "I have to go," Parker tells him, and is out of the office through the window again in a flash. She hears Hardison calling after her, asking her to wait a moment, but she doesn't listen.

* * *

Her cell phone is ringing, for the fifteenth time in the last half hour, but she doesn't answer it. She just stares at the name that keeps flashing at her: Sophie.

Parker picks up the phone and rejects the call, before finally deciding to turn it off. She doesn't know why she doesn't want to speak to Sophie; it doesn't make much sense to her. She doesn't understand what she's feeling, can't put it into words, she just can't explain it properly. She hates when that happens.

Her feet carry her to her bedroom in her tiny studio apartment, and lays down on her bed. Parker never liked to live beyond her means, and this place was perfect for her… for now. Her head hits the pillow and she lets out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding. Then she hears it; a knock on the door.

Parker knows who it is, but she still gets up and walks over to the door. It's rude to ignore someone when she's home, unless it's the police. She looks through the keyhole and sees her, and she licks her lips nervously before her hand wraps around the doorknob and she opens it.

"Parker," Sophie says, looking at the blonde and letting out a breath that shows a sign of relief. "I called a million times, I was worried."

"Fifteen," Parker corrects her, then explains, "I was ignoring you."

"Oh," Sophie says, a little taken aback at Parker's bluntness. She looks at her curiously and asks, "If you're ignoring me, why did you answer the door?"

"It would have been rude not to," Parker tells her, and steps out of the way so Sophie can come inside. Sophie clearly doesn't understand Parker's logic, but steps inside the apartment anyway, letting Parker close the door behind her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Parker asks her.

Sophie's eyebrows furrow and she replies, "You're very polite to people you try to ignore."

"You're over my house, that's just what you do when someone is over," Parker tells her, and places her hands on her hips. "Drink?" she offers again.

"No, I'm alright, thank you."

There is silence between the two of them for a moment and Parker plays with her hands, trying to find something to do to let out her anxious feeling. "What do you want then?"

"Just to talk to you," Sophie tells her, and takes a step closer, but Parker steps back.

"I decline," she responds.

Sophie pauses for a minute; surprised by the way Parker answered her. "You decline to talking?" Sophie asks, confused.

"Yes. I'd rather not talk to you."

"But you're talking to me right now," Sophie tells her. Parker's face contorts in a way that indicates she's not exactly how the tables just turned on her.

"You've just confused me," Parker tells her, unhappy with that fact.

"After how many times you confuse me, I'd say that's a fair thing to do," Sophie says to her before she sits on her couch. Parker fidgets uncomfortably, obviously not wanting Sophie to sit, but being trapped by her own politeness. She never did like how the rules were when guests were over.

"Do you want something to eat?" Parker asks her instead.

"Parker, sit," Sophie requests softly.

"No thanks, I prefer to stand," Parker replies, fidgeting some more.

"Parker," Sophie says again, exasperated. Parker just puts her hands on her hips again, looking down at the woman on her couch.

"Sophie," Parker replies in turn, wondering why exactly she was here in the first place.

"Please," Sophie asks again, indicating the seat on the couch next to her.

Parker is tired of all this, so she relents. Though instead of sitting next to her, she sighs heavily and sits on the armchair across from her. "What?" she asks again. "It's late."

"I just… wanted to talk about… the stuff that happened," Sophie starts, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking up at her under her eyelashes. She was trying to look innocent, Parker mused.

"What about it?" Parker asks in an even tone, not giving anything away.

"I just… I wanted to know how you felt about it," Sophie replies, biting on her lower lip softly.

"We kissed, how am I supposed to feel about it?" Parker asks her, feeling more comfortable now that she was the one asking the questions.

"I… I don't know," Sophie says, her eyebrows furrowing, confused a little at how she just became the one who was getting interviewed.

"How do you want me to feel about it?" Parker asks her, turning the tables and making Sophie the one uncomfortable now.

"I-I don't know," Sophie stutters a little and her eyes search the ground, not knowing what she's supposed to say.

"What _do_ you know?" Parker asks her, slightly annoyed by the entire interaction. She was finding it pointless.

Sophie pauses for a minute, biting her lip a little harder before she looks up at Parker and whispers, "Nothing."

That shocked Parker back a moment. She just stares at Sophie, remembering that interaction in the alley. Her heart starts beating faster and butterflies seemed to invade her tummy and she says softly, "You just made me feel funny. I don't know why."

"That made me feel a little funny too," Sophie admits quietly.

They were silent for a minute before Parker tells her, "I heard what you said." Sophie looks confused and she clarifies: "To Nate."

"Oh," Sophie says, looking down again at the couch. She starts to pick at it a little with her fingers and replies. "I didn't mean that."

"That's what you said to him," Parker tells her.

"I know, I'm just—"

"Lying," Parker finishes for her. Sophie looks up at her, a pained look crossing her face. "But I don't know to which one of us. And I don't understand why, because it's not a big deal."

"Parker…"

Parker stood up, and she looks at Sophie, that funny feeling invading her stomach again. She wanted it to go away. "I think you should go, Sophie."

Sophie looked up at her, her features sad, but she nodded. She knew she didn't know how to answer Parker's question.

"Yeah, maybe I should."

**TBC...**


	3. PART III

**A/N:** This was only supposed to be three parts, damnit. Parker/Sophie is my OTP though... I couldn't rid of them that quickly. Lol. Oh and also.. YOUR VOTE COUNTED (you know who you are).

**PART III**

Sophie watches as Parker closes the door behind her. She sighs, that heavy feeling in her chest becoming more predominant. She bites softly on her lower lip, not knowing why she was feeling this way. Maybe Parker was right; Sophie is a liar. Well she has to be, doesn't she? She can't feel two completely opposite things at once, that's just not possible.

She leans against the wall in the hallway, and her eyes flicker back to Parker's door. This is insane, isn't it? It all happened to quickly, all in the heat of the moment, so she didn't really mean it, did she? No, of course she didn't. It wasn't a secret to anyone that bothered to ask that Sophie was sometimes into women, she had a fling with a girl during that one year of college she attended… but _Parker? _Plus, Sophie really did kind of think that she was over that whole bisexual 'phase.'

Not much of a phase anymore, though.

But really… _Parker?_ Parker is impulsive, irrational, insane, and a mixture of other words that seem to start with the letter I. But then again she was also beautiful and carefree, and as Sophie thinks of Parker smile, a smile of her own creeps onto her face.

Damn, maybe she _is _into Parker a little.

Well, then there's something to be done about that, isn't there?

Her hand is on the door again in a flash, knocking hard, tapping her foot; restless and impatient. The door makes a click sound as Parker unlocks it, and just as its pulled open, it seems Sophie is already inside… her lips on Parker's, her purse and jacket falling to the floor like they're nothing.

Parker gasps at the sudden surprise, though her own lips keep in time with Sophie's, her tongue sliding in for a little taste. A muffled protest does manage to sneak out but is stifled by a soft moan as the younger woman is pressed up against her apartment wall and Sophie's hands are on her body.

"I'm sorry," Sophie whispers against her lips before kissing them softly and then tracing down her chin, her neck, to her shoulder.

"Wha—?" Parker tries to ask, but closes her eyes as Sophie nibbles lightly behind her ear.

"I am a liar," Sophie tells her quietly in her ear. One of her hands is under Parker's shirt now, resting lightly on the flat surface of her stomach, lightly tickling her with her nails.

"Nate…?" Parker starts to ask, but moans quietly and grabs onto Sophie's shirt roughly as Sophie nips at the base of her neck.

"Can sod the hell off," Sophie finishes in a low voice. She looks up at the other woman, a mischievous smile on her face. "You're all about living in the moment, yeah?"

Parker smirks and raises her eyebrows in challenge. "Yeah," she replies before pushing Sophie back hard.

Sophie gasps, but instead of hitting the floor like she expects, she topples on to the couch. After the initial shock she smirks, "That was wrong."

"So was lying to me," Parker responds as she strips off her shirt and climbs on Sophie, straddling her waist with her muscular legs.

"Touché," Sophie grins, and then her eyes wander Parker's half naked form.

"You're just dying to be French, aren't you Ms. _Devereaux_?" Parker asks with a mocking smirk as she takes Sophie's hands and places them above her head, holding her there.

"How did you know…?" Sophie starts to ask, but is interrupted.

"I know a lot more than you think about you," Parker responds as she starts to kiss Sophie's neck, making the brunette arch her back and turn her head to the side to give her more room.

"I'm flattered you too the initiative to check me out," Sophie says quietly as she closes her eyes and her fingers curl around the hands that are holding her down as a whimper escapes from her lips.

"You should be," Parker replies, then drags her lips over Sophie's sensitive flesh to her ear to whisper softly, "You're the only one I bothered to look up."

Sophie's eyes popped open and she turned her head to look at Parker, "Why?"

Parker's quiet for a minute, and instead takes the time to let go of Sophie's hands and start to unbutton the other woman's blouse. Sophie helps her get it off, still looking at Parker in question. Finally, Parker looks down at Sophie's naked chest and whispers in awe, distracted, "Take a guess."

"I don't know," Sophie says, and notices her chest start to rise and fall more rapidly underneath Parker's gaze, making her breasts appear much larger to her.

"That was rhetorical," Parker says automatically, not paying attention anymore to the conversation. Her hands were now on Sophie, roaming over her tanned skin as if she was a blind person memorizing a face. A shiver cuts through her body and she gasps, the feelings Parker invoking in her requiring auditory expression.

Parker's hands find her nipples now, her thumbs brushing lightly over them. Sophie gasps again, her eyes closing shut tightly and she knows they're hardening quickly right before the other woman's eyes. Another casual brush; another gasp. Parker rakes her nails underneath her breasts softly, causing Sophie to arc her back into her and not be able to take the slow teasing anymore.

"Kiss me," Sophie demands, looking up at the woman on top of her, needing to feel her lips against hers.

A smirk curls onto Parker's lips and she tweaks Sophie's nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. "Is that a request or a demand?"

"Request," Sophie gasps out softly, knowing the name of Parker's game.

"Say please," Parker taunts, raking her nails across the underside of Sophie's breasts again.

"Please!" Sophie cries, but goes to grab for Parker herself, breaking the obedience. In a flash her hands are above her head again and she isn't able to move.

"You're being awfully demanding tonight, Sophie," Parker teases, and leans her body down to rest on Sophie's, both of their bare chests coming into contact with each other. Her lips hover over Sophie's, close enough so they can feel each other breath, but not close enough that Sophie could sneak in a kiss. Parker dips her head down; brushing her lips against hers in a short tease, before bringing them back out of her reach.

Sophie tries to go for them, but misses. Parker giggles and Sophie narrows her eyes, "What can I say? I'm a little selfish, I like to get what I want."

"But what if you can't?" Parker asks her with smirk, and goes to tease her again but dipping down, but is suddenly surprised when Sophie's leg wraps around hers, using it as leverage to roll Parker off of her and onto the floor. Sophie falls after her, landing on top of her, her own hands pinning Parker's above her head in a flash.

"Oh, I always get what I want," Sophie replies with a devious smirk before she leans down and crashes her lips to the Parker, making her moan deep and grasp to get some control back, but failing.

They are a mix of lips, tongues, pants, and moans as they fall into each other, hands grasping at one another to try to express their desire. But then they jump, both of them back from each other, a shrill ring from the phone startling them both.

"Jesus," Sophie says, her hand on her chest, trying to slow her heart. "I thought you turned it off."

"I turned it back on after you left," Parker replies, steadying her breathing as she goes to answer it.

"Waiting for me to call again?" Sophie asks with a smirk.

"Or maybe to order some pizza," Parker replies with a grin, which makes Sophie laugh softly and throw a couch pillow at her head.

"Shut up."

Parker laughs and ducks the pillow as she reaches for her phone, pressing 'talk' before she even has a chance to look at who it is. "Hello?"

Then her face looks like all the blood is draining from it, and her eyes go wide. "Oh, yeah… she's here."

Her hand is outstretched now, the phone in it, handing it to Sophie. Sophie looks at her, her chest tightening a little. She didn't want to deal with this now, and clearly Parker wasn't over being a little frightened of Nate over this, though Sophie still did not know why.

"Hello?" Sophie answers finally, trying to keep her ragged breathing unnoticed, her eyes flickering to Parker.

"_Sophie? I was worried, you didn't answer your cell."_

"What?" Sophie asks, confused. Then she looks behind her in her purse, and pulls out her phone. The battery had fallen out, most likely when she dropped it so heavily on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear it."

"_You didn't hear it? Isn't it with you?"_

"Yes, I just had it on vibrate," Sophie lies easily, but feels a bit bad for doing so. Parker gives her a disapproving look.

"_What are you doing with Parker?"_

Sophie can hear the hurt in his voice, and she knows he thinks something is going on with them. He is right, there is, but Sophie can't hurt him. Not like this, not yet.

"Reconciling," Sophie answers, which is partly the truth. "You don't want a broken team, do you?"

"_No, I guess not. Well, call me when you get home. I want to make sure you got there safely."_

"I will," Sophie promises, but feels weird about the whole conversation. Since when did Nate care if she got home safely or not? He was being oddly overprotective. As she clicks the phone off, she looks over at Parker who just shakes her head at her as she stands.

"What?" Sophie asks, standing as well.

"You need to stop doing that," Parker tells her, grabbing her shirt to put it back on.

"Doing what?"

"Lying," Parker answers as she pulls the material over her head.

"It was only one, the cell phone," Sophie justifies as Parker throws her her own shirt. She holds it up at her like 'why?' wanting to know why they are getting dressed all of a sudden.

"One turns into two, two turns into three… " Parker starts and grabs her phone off the floor where Sophie left it. "You're not ready for him to know."

"So says the girl that goes white with fear when he calls," Sophie retorts, which makes Parker turn on her slowly.

Parker doesn't speak for a minute, and Sophie fears she angered her again. "Look, I'm sorry…" Sophie starts, and realizes she's been apologizing a whole lot lately.

Parker shakes her head and nods at Sophie to put her shirt on. She does, slowly, watching Parker. Finally Parker says, "We're not ready."

"For what? Sex?" Sophie asks her incredulously.

"To let him know," Parker clarifies.

"Then why are we—?"

"Because," Parker tells her, "It's going too fast."

Sophie's eyebrows rise and she asks, "Something is actually too fast for you?"

Parker purses her lips and shrugs, "I guess."

Sophie blinks, not knowing what to say. She just looks at her for a minute before she reaches down for her purse and jacket. "I guess I'll just…"

"No," Parker says, stopping her from turning around. Sophie looks at her in question and Parker tells her, "Stay the night."

It isn't a request, more of a soft demand, but it makes Sophie smile. "To sleep?" she asks her, still confused on Parker's intentions.

"To sleep," Parker replies, and holds her hand out to Sophie.

Sophie drops her purse and jacket to the ground again, forgetting them. She takes Parker's hand and says softly, "I'd like that."

**TBC…**


	4. PART IV

**A/N: **Yeah okay so that R rating just went completely out the window. And this is so PWP I realized, I have no plot to speak of in this lol. This is 'the end', but if you want more just say so, though it'll probably still just end up being about sex… haha.

**PART IV**

"Do you need anything to sleep in?" Parker turns and asks Sophie, who's sitting on her bed, putting up her hair into a ponytail.

Sophie looks up at Parker, who's holding up an oversized t-shirt, waving it a little, kind of doing a little dance with it. Sophie cracks a smile and says, "Yeah, I didn't pack an overnight bag or anything."

Parker throws her the shirt and Sophie catches it easily between her hands. "Thanks," she says and lays it next to her.

Parker gets out of her closet and closes the door behind her before flopping backwards on to the bed and looking up at the ceiling fan above her head. She sees Sophie look at her out of the corner of her eye and then hears her ask, "Are you alright?"

"Mhm," Parker says, still staring at the ceiling. She likes trying to keep her eye on just one of the fan posts and watch it go around in circles, it makes her dizzy. She giggles a little, out of no where.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asks her, and lays back too so her head is right next to Parker's though facing the opposite way.

"Making myself dizzy," Parker replies, and points her fingers up at the post she's watching and spins it around.

"Why?" Sophie asks with a little chuckle as she turns her head to look at Parker.

Parker shrugs, "I just like to. I don't know."

Sophie rolls over and little and hoists herself up on to her elbow to look down at Parker's face. Parker takes her eyes off of the fan to look at the woman above her and blinks a little, trying to adjust her vision from the change. "Whoa," she says a little, trying to get Sophie into focus. Sophie laughs.

"See, that's what happens."

Parker smiles at her and turns on her side and gets herself up on her elbow, mirroring Sophie. "Did you call him?"

Sophie knitted her eyebrows, "Call who?"

"Nate. You said you would."

"Yeah, when I get home… which I'm not doing tonight. I'll just tell him my phone died and I was too tiered to call if he asks tomorrow," Sophie answers.

Parker just looks at her and shakes her head a little, sighing before moving to get up. Sophie puts her hand on Parker's arm to stop her, and Parker turns to look at her.

"Please don't look at me like that," Sophie says to her.

"Like what?" Parker asks.

"Like I keep disappointing you."

Parker shrugs a little and says softly, "I just don't understand why people lie. I know a lot of people do it, but I don't understand the purpose."

Sophie laughs softly and replies, "Well that's easy: to not get in trouble."

Parker cocks an eyebrow at her as she lies back down, though this time on her stomach, facing the brunette. "Then why do stuff you can get in trouble for?"

Sophie rolls her eyes, "Says the thief."

"That's different."

A look of doubt crosses Sophie's face and she asks, "How so?"

"Everyone lies; not everyone breaks the law. Well, not the big one's like we do anyway." Parker grins and rests her head on her palms.

Sophie laughs a little and says, "I rarely get your logic. But if you say so."

"I do say so," Parker says and flashes her a triumphant smile before getting up and going for the light switch. "We gotta get up early, we should probably sleep a little."

Sophie looks like she's about to suggest something, but she keeps her mouth shut. Instead she just peels her shirt off over her head and unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the ground softly. She peeks out under her eyelashes and sees Parker standing in the middle of the room, her hand reaching up to turn off the light. But instead of moving she's just standing there, frozen as she watches her. Sophie smirks and pulls the night shirt over her head before sliding off her skirt and panties, but which time Parker had seemed to at least gained a little self control back and puts her hand down so it's not just hanging there in mid-air.

"Do you want to play this game?" Parker asks her, knowing exactly what Sophie's trying to do.

Sophie smirks and cocks her head to the side, putting on an innocent look, "Play what game?"

Parker just raises an eyebrow in challenge and grabs the hem of her shirt. Almost painfully slow she takes it off of her body, pulling it up over her head and shaking her blonde hair loose, letting it fall down her shoulders. She's not wearing a bra, and she tries not to smirk too much as she sees the look on Sophie's face.

Parker's hands lightly brush her lower abdomen as she unbuttons her jeans, pulling down the zipper, and then slowly pushing them off of her body. She's not wearing anything underneath it, and she's sure she just heard Sophie choke on her own breath from inhaling too fast. She stands to full height, her whole five foot seven stark nude, and she just looks at Sophie with a 'ha' look before switching the light switch off.

"I wasn't done looking, turn the light back on," Sophie says finally. Parker laughs, she can't help it.

"One on condition: you can't touch," Parker says, and smirks.

"You just made the game less fun," Sophie says, sighing a bit. Parker laughs and jumps on the bed, which makes Sophie squeal because she wasn't expecting it.

"Come on, it's bed time. We gotta wake up early," Parker says and scrambles under the covers.

Sophie looks at her incredulously, "You expect me to sleep next to you while you're naked and not do anything?"

Parker giggles and says, "I didn't know you were so sexually driven."

Sophie rolls her eyes and retorts, "It's just… been awhile, that's all. And you're not helping."

"You started it."

Sophie sighs in defeat and lifts the covers up so she can slide herself in next to Parker and replies, "Yeah, I dug myself into that hole, thanks for reminding me."

Parker laughs and takes Sophie's hand, pulling her down on top of her. "Give me a kiss goodnight," she says before pushing a bit of hair out of Sophie's face and leaning up to kiss the other woman. She closes her eyes as Sophie responds, climbing more on top of her, placing her thigh in between Parker's legs, dangerously close to a place that could make Parker forget she didn't want to have sex this soon. But Sophie doesn't touch it, so Parker relaxes and just enjoys kissing her.

Sophie gasps softly as she lays on top of Parker, her own shirt riding up a little so that the bare lower half of their bodies were lying against each other softly. Parker cups her hand around Sophie's neck and pulls her in for a deeper kiss as Sophie's hand starts to wander up Parker's bare side, over her ribs.

Parker's body feels like its on fire, the heat spreading through her rapidly. Then Sophie's hand curls and her nails scratch lightly down her side, making Parker gasp and arch up into her. Sophie's lips fall from Parker's lips to her neck, and she starts kissing down it, over her shoulder, and down her chest before Parker knows what's happening.

Then lips are on Parker's nipple, and Parker's hand grasps at the sheets as she gasps out, "Sophie…" But she isn't just saying her name; she's trying to tell her something. Tell her it's time for bed, that they can't do this right now. But she can't form words as Sophie lightly flicks her tongue over it, teasing it just right.

Sophie pushes the covers off of them both, cooling their skin. She breaks her contact with Parker's body for just a moment to sit up and take the nightshirt off. Then she's lying on Parker, her naked body pressed to hers… and Parker can't think anymore. She can barely even remember her own name. Not that it was her real name to begin with.

"Sophie…" she gasps out again as Sophie moves to the side a little, her hand traveling down Parker's stomach as she sucks lightly on the blondes neck. "We ca— oh my _god_…" Parker tries to tell her, but Sophie brushes over her clit lightly, and her thought disappears.

"We what?" Sophie whispers against her neck, a little amused by her power over the thief. Her hand travels lower and she rakes her nails up Parker's thigh, and Parker's legs spread automatically.

Parker's breathing is picking up, and she's so turned on she can't even think straight. But she knows she wants to wait, she knows that's what she should do. But Sophie's hand is so close, and Parker wants it so badly that she doesn't know how to have both things at once.

But then she does.

A thought flickers through her brain and she takes Sophie's hand in hers, stopping it. Sophie sighs, thinking that Parker finally came to her senses, but to her surprise the word 'stop' didn't fall from her lips, instead it was: "Let me."

Sophie's eyes go wide, realizing what Parker's talking about. Her heart speeds up and she asks quietly, "Are you serious?"

"It's not sex if it's masturbation," Parker tells her with a grin.

"Loopholes," Sophie replies softly with a grin of her own, glad Parker isn't going to completely stop this.

Sophie lies on her side next to Parker, and with the covers finally out of the way of everything, Parker takes a sharp inhale of breath as she can finally see all of Sophie. "Well I don't need any magazines, that's for sure," Parker whispers as her own hand finds its way between her legs as she stares at Sophie, who's starting to spread her own legs to give Parker better material to work with.

Parker starts to caress herself softly, biting her lower lip a little as she moans quietly. She wants to close her eyes, relax, but she wants to look at Sophie, so she keeps her eyes open. She slides her fingers over her clit, finding herself wetter than she thought she was, which shouldn't have been a surprise.

Sophie's panting, having a hard time containing her arousal at Parker's display. Her own hand is starting to wander down her stomach, though Parker's pretty sure she doesn't even know she's doing it.

"God, Sophie…" Parker moans out as she starts to press down a little firmer and go a little faster, which makes Sophie's hand go between her own legs as fast as lightning. Parker spreads her legs wider and slides her hand lower, entering herself with two fingers.

"Jesus Christ," Sophie pants out as she watches Parker pleasure herself. Her own fingers are starting to go faster, harder, needing the physical pleasure as she witnesses her visual one.

"Look at me," Parker gasps out, sliding her fingers in and out of herself harder as she looks up at Sophie's face. Sophie's own turns to look at her, but can only handle doing so for a minute before she crashes her lips to the blonde, moaning hard against her lips as she slips her own fingers inside of herself.

They're almost on top of each other again, Parker can feel Sophie's hand word against her thigh, and Sophie's thigh against her hand. Parker closes her eyes and kisses Sophie back with passion, crying out softly against the older woman's lips as she draws closer.

"Oh my god," Sophie gasps out hard before crying out "Parker!" Not being able to contain herself for as long as Parker can, she releases, and Parker can feel it on her thigh and she curls her fingers against her spot and moans, needing to cum too.

But then there's a hand on her, and fingers pressing against her clit, and a whispered apology of, "I'm sorry, I have to touch you," before Parker's body goes into sensory overload and she screams, grasping at Sophie with her free hand, her breathing ragged and her eyes shut tightly.

But she barely even has time to come down from the first when she's going back up again, Sophie not being able to take her hand away from her. "Oh fuck!" Parker cries out, her other hand flying away from between her legs to let Sophie do what she wants and finding Sophie's back as she climbs on top of her. Her nails are digging into Sophie's flesh, panting hard as her orgasm starts to build for the second time.

"Forgive me?" Sophie whispers in her ear before sliding her fingers lower and slipping inside of Parker.

"Oh god, Sophie!" Parker screams out, her legs spreading more and her back arching, "Yes!"

Before she knows what's happening, she already had her legs up above her head, being incredibly limber, and pushing herself against Sophie's hand as one of hers reaches for the bed rail, trying to push against it to let her in deeper.

Sophie's lips are on hers again, her tongue claiming her mouth as her fingers curl inside of her… and Parker's walls start to contract hard, almost pushing Sophie's fingers out of her as she screams against her lips in ecstasy.

When Parker's senses have returned, she opens her eyes and looks up at Sophie, her breathing labored. Sophie's fingers are still in her, not wanting to leave. "You… cheated," Parker manages to gasp out, but smiles.

Sophie smirks, "Did you expect anything different?"

Parker laughs softly and takes a deep breath before shaking her head, "No, I guess not."

**THE END**


End file.
